Base Instinct
by Rexis19
Summary: The Good Hunter, when he absorbs the Umibilical Cord, makes himself closer to the Great Ones. Unknowingly making himself more susceptible to the Great Ones desire to bear children.


Also warning, am not a good smut writer and just decided that it would be hilarious if the Good Hunter is possessed by the _need_ to **fuck**.

The Good Hunter looked at the umbilical cord in his hands. It was something that belonged to a Great One, a creature far above his own knowledge with goals that he could not comprehend. He gripped the flesh tighter, and brought it over his head.

Despite the fact that he had found it in an abandoned workshop, it still oozed with blood and fluid from the mother and child it was connected to.

The Good Hunter stared it for a moment, and crushed the Umbilical Cord in his hands.

Knowledge filled his mind. Forbidden truths not to be known by mortal kind filled his thoughts.

Pain wracked through his head as he absorbed it just as the many times before.

Except, this wasn't like the many times before.

Before he merely adopted the knowledge gained by those who had tried by failed, only receiving the barest of thoughts and memories of the Great Ones. Understandings that were tainted by human thought.

Now?

Now he held the knowledge directly, without a buffer, without a second shield if the knowledge proved too much.

He released the remains of the umbilical cord and held his head, he fell to his knees and without hesitation slammed his forehead against the ground as hard as he could. He didn't care that he drew blood, the Good Hunter merely wanted a way to distract from the pain.

He gritted his teeth as the pain subsided, slowly, slowly, slowly.

And as it was subsided, the Good Hunter found his vision growing darker.

The Hunter feel unconscious as the knowledge of the Great Ones filled his mind.

But unknown to the Hunter, it wasn't only the knowledge of the Great Ones that he received. For he had grabbed and absorbed flesh that belonged to an Great One themselves.

The Good Hunter, unconscious, was unaware of the changes to his body.

After an unknown amount of time, the Good Hunter awoken. Drunkenly he stumbled to his feet, his body felt tired, his mind was buzzing with static that made it _impossible_ to think. The Hunter walked, his weapons hung loosely by his side as he walked around the streets of Yharnam to find a lamp post to return to the dream.

None of the beasts around seemed to care, they all watched as he walked past them all with a sway in his step. The Good Hunter himself didn't notice.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the Good Hunter reached his destination. The small lamp post, guarded by the Messengers. He reached for it, and allowed himself to fall into a Dream.

[Scene]

His mind cleared as he arrived in the Hunter's Workshop.

The moonlight sky still felt calming to him, even if Gehrman himself seemed to detest it.

Then by the foot of the stairs was a woman, but it wasn't a normal woman. It was doll in the shape of one, a doll that move, a doll that talk, a doll that served the Hunters.

He approached the doll, still an unsteadiness in his steps. The doll looked at him for a moment, and for the first time since he had returned a comb that had belonged to her, her face changed from the impassive look.

Her eyes, usually staring ahead, widened as he approached her. Her mouth, opened just slightly as a gasp could be heard. Her hands went from her stomach to her chest as he walked closer towards her.

"Good Hunter?" She said, her voice audible with confusion, with _emotion_ "Is that you?"

The Hunter was uncertain for a moment, was this the Doll? She had never shown this level of emotion before. He gripped his weapon tighter and nodded.

The Doll looked at him. Her lifeless eyes taking in everything about him, going from his face, then to his torso, and then to his lower limbs. Her breathing suddenly quickened "Good Hunter, have you done something to yourself?" She asked.

The sudden question made him think. He tried to remember if he had done something drastic to himself, but other than the knowledge and Insight gained from the umbilical cord that he had consumed, he did not change anything about him. It couldn't be because of his increased Insight, as the Doll hadn't reacted to something like that before. He shook his head, and denied any changes.

Once more the Doll did something that it had not done before "Are you sure Good Hunter?" She questioned him, and took a step forward "You feel... different." She gasped out the last word, her eyes went glazed.

Her hands that were by her chest clenched her shirt tighter as she stepped forward "You presence, it ignites me somehow." She took a step closer "There is a burning in my chest," then one of her hands went lower "And a burning in my stomach."

Her breathing grew faster and faster, "Your presence," she reached out "I desire it."

The Good Hunter took a step back, avoiding the hand as he back paddled away from her. His eyes widened as he lifted the Hunter's Blunderbuss and aimed it towards the Doll.

"Don't be afraid Good Hunter," she murmured, she reached out and pushed the gun away with surprising strength. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed it aside. She advanced further forward, until finally he fell on his back, tripped on a stone that had been sticking out. He stared upwards at his ally with a terrified gaze. "I am merely listening to the whims of my body," she stopped in front of him.

Slowly she disrobed, pulling the scarf from her neck, shrugging of the cape around her shoulders, and unbuttoning her dress. She peeled off her dress, revealing the porcelain body that she was made of. The joints that connected one part of the body to another.

Her hands moved to the protrusion on her chest, her breast that were made for her. They were rounded porcelain that looked like that they could fill a hand. And when her porcelain hands touched it, to the Hunter's surprise it sank into them as if they were flesh.

The Doll's breath grew faster "My body, it had changed." She stepped closer, and lowered herself until she could grab his arm. Slowly she pulled it towards the same breast that she touched, and placed his hand on top of it.

His hand groped the breast as if on instinct, he could feel the flesh deform under his grip even with his gloves.

He was in shock, never before had any part of the Doll's body had been flesh. She was a doll, made of porcelain. Yet the breast in his grip, and the fingers on his arm was real.

A sound escaped the Doll's mouth, a small tiny moan.

"That feels wonderful," she murmured. Before he could even do anything else, the Doll straddled him. She grabbed his other hand and brought to her other chest. "Touch me Good Hunter," She breathed out. Her breathing had only grown heavier, and to his even further surprise he could see that her face was flushed red.

She pushed her chest forward, causing his hands to sink deeper into them.

And the Hunter could do nothing but massage them.

The two of them stayed like this. The Good Hunter on the ground on lying on his back, as the The Doll straddled him. His fingers massaged and groped them, while the Doll sat above small quiet moans that grew louder and louder as time passed.

Then, she stopped. Her eyes stared deep into his own with a gaze that shook him.

It was a hungry look, one that he recognised from the beasts that he would hunt.

"Good Hunter," Slowly she stood up, her hands moved to her skirt and bundled it up. She stared down at him as he watched her expose herself, pulling up her skirt to reveal a pussy that was dripping onto the ground. There was smile on her face, her eyes were focused on his entirely.

If he hadn't had received an erection from groping her chest, this little event made up for it.

With a final breath, she spoke.

"Breed me."

He couldn't fully remember what happened next.

He recalled pinning the Doll to ground as he pounded inside her. The Doll throwing her head back and moaning with every thrust as they stared into each other.

He recalled pushing her against the stairs as he railed her from behind, staring at the back of the porcelain doll as he pounded against soft supple flesh.

He recalled being on the ground once more as she rode him, her hands pressing his own against her breast as she moan louder and louder.

He didn't know how long or how many other positions that he had taken.

But he remembered the last one. She was on her back while he was above her, pounded away as they stared into each other. Her impassive gaze was no more, instead she watched with eyes full of hunger and lust, her tongue would've stuck out of her mouth had he not been kissing her at the moment.

The two of them stared at each other as they felt their pleasures grow and grow and grow.

Until finally, they reached the climax of their mating.

They mouths pulled apart. He grunted as he came inside her, firing out a steady stream inside. The Doll however was screaming as her body twitched and shook as pleasure wracked her body.

It felt like an eternity as they basked in their climax of their pleasure.

But soon it ended, and the two of them found themselves out of breath as they stared into each others eyes.

"Good Hunter," The Doll spoke as she reached out to his cheek "I feel, complete."

The Good Hunter could pant as she kissed him one more time.


End file.
